À l'aventure, compagnon !
by Elaia Gurialde
Summary: Durant la Bataille du Ministère, Harry et Voldemort trébuchent tour à tour sur leurs robes et traversent l'arche. Oui, c'est ridicule et non, ce n'est pas volontaire. Comme disait la chanson, l'aventure, c'est pas fait pour les couillons. Pas de slash.
1. Prologue

Pourquoi cette fic alors que je n'ai toujours pas posté le chapitre 14 de Ridicule Riddle et que le chapitre 1 du Talisman Atlante se fait toujours attendre ?

Pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant que pour ces deux fics, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis de scénario qui ralentissent la publication. Cependant, j'ai cinq chapitres d'avance du Ridicule Riddle qui sont en attente de correction (l'un devrait être posté le week-end prochain).

La deuxième est que j'ai besoin d'une certaine paix d'esprit pour écrire le Talisman Atlante, qui n'est pas compatible avec la charge scolaire.

La troisième enfin est que je voulais m'essayer au genre de la fantasy. Cette fic regroupe pas mal d'idée qui m'ont traversé la tête, quelques bouts du Talisman Atlante dans sa première version, quelques éléments de ce qu'aurait pu être la suite du Talisman Atlante si j'avais eu la motivation d'écrire un « deux cents ans plus tard ». J'ai malaxé le tout avec des références de la fantasy, qu'elle soit humoristico-héroïque (_**Naheulbeuk**_), dark (_**Game of Throne**_), ou plus classique (_**Feist, Tolkien**_). J'ai saupoudré le tout d'un soupçon de contes et voilà le résultat.

**Résumé : **S'il y a un domaine dans lequel Harry excelle, c'est bien celui de s'attirer des ennuis. Il n'y a guère que Voldemort pour l'égaler.

Mais quand même, trébucher sur sa robe de sorcier durant la Bataille du Ministère et traverser l'arche… ils se sont vraiment surpasser !

En compagnie d'une Auror aux méthodes peu orthodoxes et d'un contrebandier adepte des jeux de cartes, les voilà à errer sur un monde inconnu, où ils ne peuvent utiliser leurs baguettes, où les nains côtoient les elfes, où des créatures terrifiantes menacent derrière un mur loin au nord, et où l'Impératrice au capuchon rouge règne depuis plus de deux cents ans.

Un troll mangeur de pomme, une bourde d'un mage noir, une serveuse trop jolie… La situation est déjà désastreuse, mais lorsqu'une prophétie vient à s'en mêler, le pire est à présager.

Le problème des prophéties, c'est que ça parle souvent de fin du monde.

**Rating :** en raison de la composante « Dark », je suis forcée de mettre un T.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et Voldemort appartiennent à JKR. Tous les autres personnages, sauf exception qui sera signalée, m'appartiennent. Le Saint-Empire Ventîliens m'appartient également, ainsi que tout Wesandien. La cité de Terrenoire provient du nom des DeTerrenoire, personnages des fics génialissimes de litsiu sur hpf.

**Note importante **: Ceci n'est pas un cross-over avec d'autres histoires existantes. Celles-ci ont seulement une très forte influence ^^ Donc inutile de les connaître.

* * *

**Prologue**

Le petit homme trottait. Ses courtes jambes claquaient le sol avec précipitation. Le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main potelée portait un message d'une importance capitale.

Bien vite, il arriva devant une porte gardée par deux soldats à la livrée noire, austère. Le messager se ratatina sur lui-même, effrayé par les regards dédaigneux qu'ils lui jetèrent. Mais il devait poursuivre. Une courte négociation avec les gardes et le voilà passé.

Les appartements étaient majestueux, à l'instar de la maîtresse des lieux. On avait mis le rouge à l'honneur, avec ces voilages écarlates aux fenêtres closes par l'hiver, ces tentures carmins sur les murs et enfin, ce tapis aux entremêlas serpentiformes d'un beau incarnat qui ornait le sol. Le Serpent de Sang, telle était la marque, le blason, de la femme qui se tenait au milieu du salon. Toute menue, elle avait un beau visage à la peau pâle surmontant un cou de cygne si gracile qu'il semblait menacer de se rompre à tout moment. On aurait dit une adolescente fragile on ne lui donnait guère plus de seize ans. C'était la femme la plus puissante du Saint-Empire.

- Votre grâce, fit le messager en effectuant une large courbette.

- Eh bien, Spinne, pourquoi tant de précipitation ? demanda l'Impératrice d'une voix douce.

Spinne sentit le rose montait à ses joues grassouillettes. L'Impératrice connaissait son nom. C'était un tel honneur. Alors qu'il peinait à se ressaisir, elle le contemplait avec un sourire, patiente. Impressionné, Spinne transpirait légèrement.

- Un message de l'un de vos espions à Mos Tuga. Un charmeur de serpent y est mort, mordu par son propre cobra.

- Voilà une chose courante.

Spinne hésita mais l'Impératrice l'encouragea d'un geste de la main à poursuivre.

- Le cobra lui aurait échappé au passage d'un groupe de quatre aventuriers. L'un d'eux aurait sifflé en direction du serpent.

Cette fois-ci, l'Impératrice garda le silence. Ses yeux noirs fixaient avec intensité le messager. Et si elle conservait un air aimable sur son joli minois, la lueur de convoitise qui venait de s'allumer en elle n'avait rien de rassurant.

- L'espion a fourni une description, précisa Spinne d'un ton incertain. Ils auraient quittés Mos Tuga pour se rendre vers l'Est.

- As-tu parlé de ceci à quelqu'un ?

- Votre grâce, dit Spine choqué. Jamais je...

- Bien.

L'Impératrice s'approcha du messager et sortit une main délicate de sa cape pour se saisir de la missive. Spinne la lui tendit. Ce fut son dernier geste. L'Impératrice émit un sifflement une créature longiligne sortit de sa large manche de velours et mordit Spinne à l'index.

Le messager n'avait pas touché le sol qu'il était déjà mort.

Le serpent se ré-enroula docilement autour du poignet gracile de sa maîtresse. L'Impératrice ouvrit immédiatement la lettre et commença à lire.

- Était-il obligé de mourir, mère ?

Un jeune homme sortit de l'ombre d'une tenture où il s'était réfugié pour lire un imposant ouvrage de dragonologie. De sa mère, il avait hérité une beauté ténébreuse. De son défunt père, il tenait l'air taciturne de ceux qui ne souriaient jamais.

- Oui. L'information était trop importante.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un hasard...

- Ce n'en n'est pas un. Ce ne peut pas en être un. Trop de signes déjà...

Le jeune homme garda le silence. Peut-être se rappelait-il les mises en garde des mages sur l'hiver qui menaçait. Peut-être n'avait-il simplement rien à dire. Comment savoir ? Personne n'était plus avare en paroles que le Loup Noir.

L'Impératrice jeta la lettre au feu.

- Rends-toi à Terrenoire. C'est là qu'ils vont. C'est là que j'irais à leur place pour obtenir des réponses. Rends-toi à Terrenoire et ramène-les moi vivants. Tous les quatre.

* * *

Voilà... n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Bon ou mauvais, il me sera toujours utile ^^


	2. Fichue robe !

Meuh non, je ne suis pas en retard... j'ai juste eu un souci de travail surchargé qui m'a empêchée de poster (d'ailleurs, pour ceux que ça intéresse, le prochain chapitre de Ridicule Riddle est à la correction et sera donc posté dans le week-end).

Donc voici la suite. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur (et elles me mettent la pression parce que du coup, j'ai peur de vous décevoir).

RAR (pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ^^)

**Sa'sy ** Merci pour te review. Oui, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer.

**LT-H ** Roooh, merci beaucoup, ça me fait chaud au coeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Et il ne faut pas avoir peur de poster des reviews ;). En général, les auteurs ne mordent pas, bien au contraire XD

**MissLizzy ** La suite apportera son explication, rassure-toi. Enfin j'espère. Ca m'embête quand même, lorsqu'on ne comprend pas tout. Oui, c'est court, mais en même temps, je l'ai écris en euh... 2h (*va se cacher*). Hem...

**Infos qui servent à rien : **Les quatre aventuriers n'arrivent pas immédiatement sur le monde de l'Impératrice. Je suis obligée de les faire voyager un peu avant, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Autre point : vous remarquerez (peut-être) que j'ai encore ressorti le personnage de Chris Cutter. En fait, c'est simplement parce que c'est mon premier OC (6 ans qu'elle a !)(bon, en fait, non, c'est Eleusis Gaunt mon premier véritable OC, la sympathique *hem* cousine de Voldemort) et que le passage d'une ancienne fic qui m'a inspiré celle-ci, mettait en scène Voldemort, Harry, Chris Cutter (alors nommée Mende Kaldi) et Wenceslas Shwalbe. J'ai donc décidé de les faire rempiler tous les quatre.

Après, vous avez le droit de critiquer, hein. Je cherche par à rendre sympathique mes personnages. Y en a même certains que je voudrais qu'on déteste XD.

Et désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe :s (je vous assure, je les traque !)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Fichue robe de sorcier !**

Un vent sec agitait les herbes jaunies par les trois soleils qui ornaient le firmament violacé.

Harry cilla une nouvelle fois. Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici, dans cette plaine herbeuse tout juste troublée dans sa monotonie par un vieil arbre rabougri par les ans ? Certes, il n'avait pas d'égal pour s'attirer des ennuis, mais là, il s'était vraiment surpassé ! Harry repassa brièvement en mémoire les événements de ces dernières heures alors que les brindilles desséchées craquaient sous ses pas.

Tout avait commencé au Ministère. Voldemort l'y avait attiré en lui envoyant l'image de Sirius torturé. Harry avait légèrement paniqué. Il s'était d'abord adressé à Rogue qui avait tourné ses craintes en dérision et n'ayant pas d'autres adultes vers qui se tourner, il s'était précipité dans le piège, emmenant avec lui quelques amis infortunés de l'AD.

Les Mangemorts les avaient surpris au Département des Mystères. S'en était suivi une fuite, des combats. L'Ordre du Phénix -prévenu Merlin seul savait comment- avait débarqué, suivi de près par Voldemort, également suivi de près par Dumbledore, d'où de joyeux duels. Cousins Black d'un côté, Mages en colère de l'autre, Harry ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. En reculant, il s'était malencontreusement pris les pieds dans sa robe (oui, c'était ridicule et non, ce n'était pas volontaire) et avait basculé au travers d'une étrange arche.

Le souffle fit ondoyer les herbes et se propagea en vague jusqu'à s'écraser contre une falaise d'arbre ou, plus exactement, contre une sombre forêt de résineux. Arrivé à l'orée du bois, Harry fixa avec circonspection le couvert ténébreux, jonché d'épines et troublé par de rares buissons aux entrelacs tortueux. Mais puisque l'unique chemin de ce lieu bien étrange menait dans la forêt (Harry aurait été bien en mal d'identifier les essences, incapables de différencier un mélèze, d'un pin ou d'un sapin), il décida de s'y engager. Non sans une pointe de nervosité.

Baguette en main, Harry scrutait avec angoisse les profondeurs obscurs du sous-bois. L'avantage d'un couvert aussi dense que celui que l'on pouvait trouver dans un massif de résineux, c'était que le sol était parfaitement dégagé. Même les trois soleils ne parvenaient à alimenter les plantes maladives qui tentaient de s'extirper de la couche humifère qui les avait vues naître. Le problème, c'était que l'on pouvait dire adieux aux myrtilles, framboises et autres baies. Harry commençait à avoir franchement faim.

Quelques toiles d'araignées luisaient, ça et là, d'une étrange luminescence argentée.

Un bruit. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus son estomac d'adolescent qui criait famine, mais bien le craquement d'une branche. Alarmé, Harry resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette. Cela venait de derrière un accident du relief ornait d'un beau rocher granitique. Prudemment, Harry s'en approcha. Et écarquilla de grands yeux. Un homme et une femme le découvrirent, la même stupeur sur leurs visages. Le premier semblait tout droit sorti d'un western spaghetti, avec son long manteau de cuir, son couvre chef qui gardait ses yeux bleus dans une ombre mystérieuse. Grand, blond et beau garçon, on lui aurait sans hésiter attribuer le rôle du héros. Quant à la femme... son regard suivi la trajectoire habituelle : cheveux, cicatrices, lunettes. Aucun des deux n'avait sa baguette sortie.

- Harry Potter, murmura-t-elle. Ça alors...

Elle semblait pensive. Harry aplatit sa frange d'une main irrité et demanda :

- Et vous êtes ?

La jeune femme se ressaisit. Elle désigna son compagnon.

- Voici Wenceslas Shwalbe. Il est... dans le commerce.

Shwalbe opina légèrement.

- Je suis Chris Cutter, Auror.

Harry cilla. Elle n'était pas particulièrement habillée comme une Auror. Plus exactement comme euh... la pratiquante d'un très ancien métier. Robe courte et échancrée, décolleté pas si bien rempli que ça par une silhouette androgyne, Cutter ne ressemblait pas exactement à l'image qu'il se faisait de ce métier. Même s'il devait avouer que le vert de l'étoffe mettait particulièrement bien en valeur sa peau matte et ses cheveux d'ébènes coupés courts.

- J'étais en mission d'infiltration, répondit Cutter devinant certainement la perplexité de Harry.

- Ah... Et ça se passait bien ?

Harry avait décidément une magnifique répartie. Cutter eut un sourire un poil moqueur.

- Jusqu'à un menu incident qui m'a obligée à tuer Lehnsherr, oui.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Survivant alors que l'Auror le dévisageait avec ironie, comme un défi silencieux pour critiquer ces méthodes. Gryffondor mais point suicidaire, Harry garda le silence. Cutter se résigna à poursuivre :

- Lehnsherr était un mage noir allemand en plein ascension avec des projets particulièrement dangereux, précisa Cutter guère troublée d'évoquer un meurtre. Et j'étais en légitime défense. Ce qui ne nous explique pas comment tu as fais pour te retrouver ici.

Harry reporta brièvement sa mésaventure, omettant cependant qu'il s'était pris les pieds dans sa robe. Un Mangemort l'avait poussé, c'était moins ridicule. Cutter l'écouta, le visage fermé, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Harry. Même si elle prétendait être une Auror adepte de la chasse aux mages noirs (noble discipline), Harry éprouvait un certain malaise. Elle avait tué un homme de sang froid. Quant à Shwalbe qui observait la scène, en retrait, il ne lui laissait guère une meilleure impression. Qu'entendait Cutter par « commerce » ?

- Et vous ?

Cutter grimaça légèrement.

- Petit souci avec un artefact de Lehnsherr, répondit-elle évasivement. Je suppose que toi non plus, tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'où nous nous trouvons.

- Euh...

- Je m'en doutais, soupira Cutter. Et range ta baguette, ça ne marche pas ici.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva à marcher dans une étrange forêt hantée par des toiles d'araignée, dans un lieu au trois soleils où l'on ne pouvait utiliser la magie et en compagnie de deux inconnus pour le moins inquiétants, dont l'un deux était un cow-boy tout droit sorti d'un film de Sergio Leone et l'autre une Auror androgyne déguisée en prostituée. Ajouté à cela un examen d'histoire de la magie raté à cause d'une vision de cauchemars envoyée par un mage noir psychopathe, un piège de Mangemort et un soupçon de poisse... Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Il se demanda vaguement comment la situation pourrait être pire. Il chassa rapidement la question de son esprit craignant d'attirer le mauvais œil sur lui avant de se morigéner mentalement. Trelawney déteignait sur lui.

µµµ

Cette fois-ci, Harry avait franchement faim. En plus, il commençait à avoir sacrément mal aux pieds. Par fierté cependant, il évitait de se plaindre.

Des hêtres aux troncs sinueux avaient pris le pas sur les résineux. Le sous-bois n'en demeurait pas moins sombre et dépourvu d'arbuste à baies comestibles. Et il avait soif. Et il avait mal aux jambes, parce que le terrain était plus accidenté. Ça grimpait dur pour redescendre aussi raide et c'était un miracle s'il ne s'était pas rompu le cou sur les marches inégales que fournissait le chemin pierreux. Maudite robe de sorcier. Lorsque Shwalbe le rattrapa de justesse pour la énième fois, Harry estima qu'il avait épuisé son cota de malchance pour la journée. Ils ne savaient même pas où ils allaient, se contentant de suivre le chemin en attendant de trouver une solution.

Du reste, Cutter et Shwalbe n'étaient pas très causants et plutôt intimidants.

Harry éprouva une vague de soulagement lorsque Shwalbe demanda à faire un pause. Ils s'installèrent en bord de clairière, sur des rochers granitiques encerclaient de quelques houx aux boules écarlates. Un petit ruisseaux venait lécher les pierres, mais Harry hésitait à en boire de l'eau, malgré sa bouche desséchée.

- À mon avis, il y a plus de risque à ne pas boire, dit Shwalbe avant de porter de porter un peu de cette onde (pure?) à sa bouche.

Cutter l'imita et Harry céda en suivant. À défaut de calmer sa faim, cela épanchait sa soif.

Un craquement. Sinistre. Ils sursautèrent. Par réflexe, Harry saisit sa baguette avant de réaliser la stupidité de son geste. Cutter s'avança à la rencontre du nouvel arrivant. Le soulagement s'inscrivit sur son visage.

- Eh bien, on en croise du monde par ici, lança-t-elle d'une voix un peu amusée.

Harry était très loin de partageait son sentiment lorsqu'il reconnut la face de serpent du sorcier qui s'avançait. Grand, maigre, les yeux rouges, des mains en pattes d'araignée... Non, franchement, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance.

Voldemort l'aperçut. Ses yeux se rétrécirent à deux fentes. Harry vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, convaincu que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Shwalbe -qui semblait aussi inconscient que le plus téméraire des Gryffondor- s'interposa entre le mage noir et l'enquiquineur de mage noir.

- Que fait tu ici, avec lui ? siffla Voldemort.

- Potter ? demanda Cutter qui malgré sa qualité d'Auror ne semblait pas franchement inquiète ou surprise de faire face à un terrible mage noir prétendument mort.

- Non, lui, je l'ai vu passé au travers du voile. Shwalbe.

- Moi aussi, je me serais bien passer de te revoir, Jedusor, répliqua Shwalbe d'une voix ennuyée. On a eu quelques soucis avec les joujoux de Lehnsehrr. Et toi ?

Voldemort foudroya Shwalbe du regard. Le cow-boy ne s'en troubla pas pour autant, bien au contraire. Un sourire crâne naquit sur son visage. Bon. Au moins, Shwalbe faisait diversion.

- Vous vous connaissez ? dit Cutter assez dubitative face à l'échange.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

- Depuis un bout de temps, n'est-ce pas Jedusor ?

Voldemort ignora Shwalbe avec superbe.

- Lorsque tu m'as dit qu'un contrebandier t'avait aidée pour infiltrer les rangs de Lehnsehrr tu ne m'avais pas précisé qu'il s'agissait de l'Hirondelle.

Cutter haussa des épaules.

- Cette information ne me semblait pas pertinente. Vous savez où nous nous trouvons ?

Voldemort s'assombrit encore -si cela était possible.

- Non. Je suis également passé au travers du voile par accident.

Disant cela, il jeta un regard très noir à Shwalbe le défiant de se moquer. Bien sûr, Voldemort n'admettrait jamais qu'il s'était lamentable pris les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier durant son duel contre Dumbledore et qu'il était malencontreusement tombé au travers de l'arche. Oui, c'était ridicule et non, ce n'était pas volontaire. Shwalbe, pour une fois, se retint de répondre.

- Quel genre d'artefact vous a envoyés ici ?

- Une armoire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans une armoire ? S'étonna Harry.

Avant de regretter immédiatement son intervention, parce que Voldemort lui avait jeté un regard à faire fuir un basilic.

- Je ne te fais pas un dessin, gamin, dit Shwalbe d'un air goguenard.

Le regard-qui-tue à la Face-de-Serpent était désormais pour Shwalbe. Cutter leva les yeux au ciel.

- Nous ne faisions que nous cacher. Les gardes de Lehnsehrr en avaient un peu après nous.

- En même temps, si tu ne l'avais pas tué... remarqua Shwalbe.

- J'étais en légitime défense ! Il venait de me démasquer.

- Lehnsehrr est mort ? comprit Voldemort.

Cette fois-ci, Harry se garda bien d'intervenir. Même si Shwalbe semblait prêt à le défendre contre Voldemort (probablement plus pour ennuyer ce dernier que par véritable esprit chevaleresque), mieux valait ne pas tenter le mage noir.

- Oui.

- Bon, intervint Shwalbe. Ça ne répond pas à la question : où sommes-nous ? Et comment faisons-nous pour partir d'ici ?

Une brise sinistre qui agita les hautes ramures des hêtres lui répondit.

- On peut toujours marcher, suggéra Cutter.

- Tous les quatre ensembles ? releva Shwalbe sceptique.

Pour la première fois, Cutter sembla se rappeler que non, Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas particulièrement amis et que oui, un peu plutôt dans la journée, Voldemort avait clairement tenté de le tuer (encore).

- Une meilleure idée ?

* * *

Et c'est fini pour cette semaine. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera **"Le troll** **farçeur".** Je crois qu'il sera question de pommes...


	3. Le troll farçeur

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me mettent le stress euh... me font chaud aux cœurs. Et spécial dédicace pour **Alexfr36** qui m'a fait (un peu involontairement) découvrir Sabaton et _Un anneau pour les embêter tous_.

**Info : **Pour l'instant, nos quatre aventuriers malchanceux ne sont pas encore arrivés sur le monde où se déroulera le gros de l'action (mais ça ne saurait tarder). Et pour ce monde, je me suis amusée à entreprendre quelques fouilles dans mes notes pour reprendre celui que j'avais commencé à créer, il y a neuf ans : Eletxa (se prononce èlétcha). Plus généralement et sauf pour les noms issus du Royaume d'Austreriv (à prononcer à la française), les g se prononcent « gue » et les x « ch ».

Hem... j'espère ne pas vous faire peur. Bon, je mettrai bientôt une carte sur mon DeviantArt, ainsi qu'un récapitulatif des personnages au fur et à mesure de leurs apparitions. En espérant ne pas trop vous avoir effrayer... hem. *pourquoi je me suis lancée dans de la fantasy, déjà ?*

**Rating **: +16

**Disclaimer :** A l'exception de Voldemort et Harry, tout est à moi (trop bon d'écrire ça), en particulier le monde d'Eletxa, le continent de Wesandien dans lequel se déroule l'histoire et l'Empire des Sept Royaumes.

Cependant, je dois avouer des influences/clins d'œil à **Naheulbeuk**, **Game of thrones, Tolkien, Feist** et aux fanfics de **Litsiu, Berlingote, ** ainsi qu'**Un anneau pour les embêter tous. **Cette liste augmentera probablement dans le temps.

Et je mélange allègrement l'elfique avec le basque, normal ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le troll farceur**

L'ordre de marche fut donc le suivant : Voldemort en tête parce qu'il ne faisait confiance à nul autre pour se diriger sur les rares sentiers de bêtes qui ponctuaient le sous-bois, Cutter derrière parce qu'il ne faisait confiance à nul autre pour garder ses arrières, Shwalbe en suivant parce que Harry voulait se tenir le plus loin possible du mage noir qui pour l'instant, l'ignorait avec superbe.

Et pendant qu'il marchait, Harry réfléchissait. Il se retrouvait au beau milieu de nul part en compagnie de son pire ennemi, d'un contrebandier qui prenait un malin plaisir à contrarier le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, d'une Auror qui venait de tuer un mage noir allemand et qui... une minute ! Elle n'était quand même pas en train de faire son rapport à Voldemort ?

Si.

Harry entendit, consterné, les péripéties de Cutter qui frôlaient avec la plus totale illégalité. Voldemort l'écoutait, appréciant certaines de ses décisions, en critiquant d'autres. Ces deux-là semblaient bien se connaître pour le plus grand damne de Shwalbe qui lançait régulièrement des regards assassins au mage noir. Ce n'était pas le plus surnaturel dans toute cette étrange journée qui semblait décidément sans fin les trois soleils demeuraient immobiles sur leur fond violacé. Mais entendre Voldemort conseiller une Auror sur la manière de descendre un mage noir avait quelque chose de troublant. Harry manqua de tomber après s'être pris les pieds dans une racine.

En plus, il était épuisé et il mourrait de faim. Ses jambes n'étaient plus que des muscles vides, brûlants d'avoir trop fonctionné sans alimentation. Pour ne rien arranger, ils étaient de nouveau encerclés par des résineux et Harry détestait leurs épines et leur sève gluante. D'inquiétants épicéas (il avait demandé à Shwalbe) élevaient leur cimes pointues vers le ciel lointain, cachant la lueur solaire aux êtres d'en bas. La vie, bien que présente, était discrète, réduite au simple craquement d'une branche, cri d'un oiseau, toile d'araignée étincelante de gouttelettes déposées par la brumes. Un brouillard de plus en plus dense étouffait les lieux de sa fraîcheur cotonneuse. La température baissait, arrachant des frissons à Cutter faiblement vêtue pour les besoins de sa mission. Mais il était vrai que Harry appréciait la vue de ses jambes galbées... jusqu'à ce que Shwalbe puis Voldemort remarquèrent son regard. Si aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, Harry comprit que pour sa santé, il était préférable de regarder ailleurs.

Ailleurs, où ? Ils avaient beau marcher, c'était toujours la même forêt au point que Harry commençait à désespérer. La température avait encore baissé, les craquements sinistres se multipliaient de plus en plus, parfois accompagnés d'un grincement, ou d'un chuintement voire d'un feulement fauve. L'odeur âcre des résines et des lichens enveloppait l'odorat avec une vivacité stupéfiante, portée par l'humidité glaciale.

Voldemort s'arrêta.

- Nous ferions mieux de nous trouver des bâtons...

Il semblait lui-même nerveux et Shwalbe, pour une fois, se garda de faire un commentaire désobligeant.

_Et maintenant, je peux paniquer ?_ se demanda Harry en cherchant un gourdin approprié. Il repéra une branche...

- Évite de blesser un arbre vivant, Potter, siffla Voldemort.

Le Survivant sursauta. Alors qu'un peu plus tôt, le mage noir se délectait encore de la peur qu'il insufflait à Harry, il gardait désormais un masque vide d'émotion lorsqu'il précisa :

- Certaines forêts n'apprécient pas qu'on les blesse. Mieux vaut rester prudent.

Harry opina légèrement. Voldemort se détourna. Son regard accrocha une immense toile d'araignée et il frissonna. Ils reprirent leur marche, de plus en plus à cran. De plus en plus épuisés également, si bien que Cutter demanda à faire une pause. Il n'y eut aucune protestation. Plutôt du soulagement. Par fierté, ni Voldemort, ni Shwalbe, ni Harry, n'aurait admis que la fatigue gagnait dramatiquement du terrain.

Ils se laissèrent mollement tomber sur le sol. La torpeur les gagna, suivi dans son cortège par le froid et le désespoir. Plus le temps passé, plus leur situation paraissait inextricable.

- Résumons, dit Shwalbe. Que savons-nous ? Que Jedusor et Potter sont passé par une arche du Département des Mystères, et que Chris et moi sommes passés par une armoire, fonctionnant peut-être sur un principe proche de celui d'une armoire à disparaître. Lehnsehrr, pour ce qu'on sait de lui, collectionnait les artefacts anciens et nourrissait une passion certaine pour les contes, à l'instar de Grindelwald dont il se réclamait d'ailleurs l'héritier légitime.

Voldemort renifla.

- C'est bien parce qu'il ne connaissait pas l'étendue de la folie de Grindelwald. Y avait-il des inscriptions sur l'armoire ?

- Non. Elle ressemblait à une simple penderie. Elle contenait même des vêtements. Et l'arche ?

- J'étais un peu trop occupé pour les décrypter, répliqua Voldemort. Mais j'en avais entendu parler.

- Et ?

- Personne n'en est jamais revenu, c'est tout ce que je sais à son sujet. La preuve que le Ministère est rempli d'incompétents, cracha-t-il soudain avec véhémence. A-t-on idée de laisser un tel artefact sans un solide périmètre de sécurité ?

Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la froideur ambiante parcourut les quatre infortunés. Parce que même si Voldemort commençait à douter au point d'en oublier de chercher à assassiner Potter, la situation devait vraiment être critique.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry tenta :

- Cette histoire d'armoire me fait penser à un roman. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, ce n'est qu'un roman moldu et je n'ai même pas lu mais...

Il hésita. Le dos appuyé contre la pierre, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage serpentin de Voldemort et il en était mieux ainsi.

- Mais ? l'encouragea Shwalbe.

- Il pense au monde de Narnia, termina Cutter. J'en ai vaguement entendu parlé quand j'étais à Poudlard. Mais il me semble plus que cela ressemble plus à la Forêt Noire de Tolkien, là où nous sommes.

- Si j'ai bien compris les explications qu'on m'a donné...

Dean Thomas était un passionné de fantasy moldue.

- L'auteur de Narnia était ami avec Tolkien. Je vous dis, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut.

- De tout façon, on a que ça, déplora Shwalbe, puisque ni Chris, ni Jedusor, ni moi-même ne sommes férus de contes et légendes sorcières. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce roman ?

- Des enfants passent depuis le monde réel dans un monde imaginaire, Narnia, à l'aide d'une armoire, et sauve le monde.

- Et après, ils rentrent chez eux ?

- Oui.

- Alors la situation n'est peut-être pas si désespérée.

- Si on ne meurt pas de froid, de faim ou d'épuisement d'ici-là, grommela Cutter en se relevant.

Ils reprirent leur marche à un rythme moins soutenu. Depuis combien de temps erraient-ils dans la forêt ? Mais comment mesurer le temps lorsque les astres semblaient lui être indifférents ?

Le sentier qu'ils suivait s'arrêta devant un mur de ronces. Ils envisagèrent d'abord de faire demi-tour. Impossible. Les ronces les avaient encerclés en l'espace d'un battement de cils. Cutter étouffa un juron alors que Shwalbe et Voldemort échangeaient un regard et opinèrent. La sentence tomba.

- Ronce nouante, identifia Voldemort.

- Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda nerveusement Cutter.

- Si on veut, répondit Shwalbe. On pourrait se jeter dessus et se tailler un chemin à coup de bâton, mais on aurait ensuite à faire à des orties. Maintenant, tu vois la ronce avec les fleurs argentées ? Il suffit de souffler sur une fleur et elle nous laissera passer.

La jeune femme se pencha vers les ronces avec précaution et souffla sur une fleur. Les plantes noueuses craquèrent, sifflèrent et s'écartèrent, libérant le passage vers un haut château de pierre.

- Maléfice, murmura Cutter, s'attirant des regards surpris.

- Tolkien ? tenta Shwalbe.

- Non, Disney. C'est une méchante fée qui, transformée en dragon, garde le château entouré par les ronces, répondit Harry très doctement.

Ils passèrent les ronces, arrivèrent dans la clairière. Un torrent impétueux leur barrait la route jusqu'au fort. Profond et agité autour de rochers aiguisés, il formait un obstacle mortel. Un cri d'outre-tombe jaillit soudain des profondeurs célestes, transperçant les tympans, heurtant jusqu'à l'âme. Ou le fragment d'âme selon les personnes. Le sinistre bruit de battement d'ailes arriva.

Un dragon énorme se détacha de l'émeraude végétale. Il serpentait entre les troncs, ses écailles de jade projetaient milles reflets étincelants. Outre deux pattes d'aigles et deux ailes, il possédait une longue queue terminée par un dard.

- Wyvern, identifia Voldemort nerveusement.

- Eh merde, lâcha Shwalbe. Et Dix-nez, il dit comment on le combat ? Parce que, moi, on m'a surtout appris à les fuir.

En effet, les wyverns passaient pour être un des dragons les plus terribles. Leurs écailles résistaient particulièrement bien aux sorts, une double paupière protégeait leurs yeux. Leur dard contenait un poison très venimeux. Heureusement, elles ne crachaient pas de feu. Cette fois-ci, Harry en était certain, sa dernière heure était venue. Il entendait déjà la musique funeste qui accompagnée son passage à trépas. Une minute... quelle musique ?

Oui, il y avait bien mélodie qui s'élevait par delà les ramures épineuses des épicéas. Tendre et nostalgique à la fois, elle se répandait dans le corps, en réchauffer chacune de ses fibres meurtries alors même qu'elle immobilisait chacun des muscles, effaçant alors tout espoir de fuite. Le dragon se rapprochait, la mort semblait certaine. Harry n'éprouvait pas la moindre crainte cependant en vérité, il n'éprouvait rien en cet instant, si proche d'une coquille vide qui allait terminer broyer. Il en allait de même de ses compagnons d'infortunes.

Mais le dragon se changea en pierre et se fracassa au sol dans un bruit de titan. La musique cessa, laissant les aventuriers dans un état hébété. Voldemort, le premier, reprit ses esprits.

- Quelqu'un approche.

Grand, massif, la peau grisâtre... Harry fut saisit de la furieuse envie de fuir et il n'était pas le seul. Mais la rivière aux flots impétueux leur barraient tout retraite. Faire face au danger ? Ce n'était pas parce que le troll arborait un air jovial sur sa trogne massive, une flûte dans une main, un sac rempli de pommes dans l'autre, qu'il se sentait rassuré.

- Ho, mais qui voilà ? déclara le troll.

Depuis quand les trolls parlaient-ils ?

- Ne dirait-on pas quatre voyageurs bien égarés ?

Et loin d'être rauque, sa voix prenait des accents chantants.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Cutter en s'avançant témérairement vers le troll.

Harry avait appris un peu plus tôt qu'elle était passée par Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi saurais-je où vous vous trouvez ?

- Parce que vous ne semblez pas perdu, vous.

- Peut-être que peu m'importe où je suis, tant que je sais pourquoi j'y suis, répondit le troll d'un ton léger.

Depuis quand les trolls parlaient-ils par énigmes ?

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Voldemort.

- Pour vous faire passer le pont, naturellement ! Oh oui, vous faire passer le pont, hi hi hi...

La vision d'un troll riant à gorge déployée était assez singulière. Ses larges épaules se secouaient amplement, agitant son torse crasseux de soubresauts inesthétiques. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus Harry, c'était les gros crocs pointus qui ornaient sa gueule.

- Le pont ?

- Ne le voyez-vous pas ? Êtes-vous aveugle messire Serpent ?

Harry s'émerveillait de découvrir que Voldemort avait toujours un regard encore plus effrayant que le précédent en réserve. Cependant prudent, le mage noir garda le silence. Il n'avait guère envie d'être ajouté dans l'assiette du troll.

Un pont de bois venait bel et bien d'apparaître. Il enjambai d'un bon élégant les eaux vives du torrent.

- Et pourquoi traverser ce pont ?

- Pourquoi ne pas le traverser ?

La logique était imparable.

- Et pour le traverser...

- Il faut payer, bien sûr !

Payer... avec quoi ? Harry n'était pas parti à l'assaut du Ministère pour sauver Sirius avec sa bourse remplie de gallions ! Il se rappela quelques histoires de trolls. Ceux-là étaient généralement friands de chair humaine. Les pommes, c'était pour accommoder son repas ? Et qui dans ce cas serait l'heureux élu ? À la manière dont Voldemort dévisageait Harry, il ne faisait aucun doute que le mage noir avec une idée très précise sur la question.

- Soit, et comment paye-t-on ? demanda Voldemort.

Non, Harry n'était pas volontaire pour s'acquitter de la dette. Son esprit de sacrifice avait des limites.

- Répondez à mes trois questions. Mais attention. Si vous échouer...

Le troll se lécha les lèvres avec une délectation qui n'avait rien d'ambiguë. Un frisson parcourut les aventuriers malgré eux.

- Il est encore temps de reculer si vous le souhaitez.

- On accepte ! dit Cutter d'un ton ferme et s'attirant des regards horrifiés de la part de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Elle haussa des épaules.

- Je crois que l'on ne perd rien à essayer. On n'a rien d'autre à espérer que la mort à petit feu si l'on fait demi-tour.

- C'est votre dernier mot ?

- C'est notre dernier mot.

Bien sûr, ni Voldemort, ni Shwalbe n'aurait admis devant l'autre qu'il était franchement terrifié. Question de fierté. Le troll accueillit joyeusement la nouvelle et, pour fêter cela, siffla quelques notes dans sa flûte.

- Première question : « _quel élément de la vie? »_

- On me l'a déjà faite, grommela Voldemort. Le carbone.

- Et c'est une bonne réponse.

De nouveau le troll sifflota quelques notes énergiques toutes en effectuant quelques pas avec la grâce légendaire d'un éléphant.

- Deuxième question : « _J'ai une mère, mais pas de père. J'ai des bras, mais pas de jambes. Je cours, mais je ne peux pas marcher. Qui suis-je ? »_.

Une profonde réflexion s'empara du groupe.

- Un fleuve, répondit Voldemort d'un ton sobre.

Cependant sa voix suintait d'assurance. Par un amusant jeu du sort, il était doué pour les énigmes. Harry se garda cependant de prononcer à voix haute les jeux de mots douteux qui traversaient son esprit, quant au nom du terrible mage noir. Contrairement à Cutter, son Gryffondorisme avait des limites.

Le troll se fendit d'un large sourire bien pointu. Il ouvrit sa bouche... et souffle joyeusement dans sa flûte.

- C'est exact !

Une certaine excitation gagnait les aventuriers. Finalement, leur chance -jusque là désastreuse- semblait enfin tourner !

- Troisième et dernière question : « _quelle est cette chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ? »_

L'enthousiasme retomba aussitôt. Les regards s'égarèrent sur Voldemort qui, naturellement, n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réponse.

- J'ai le droit à un appel à un ami ? demanda Harry à tout hasard.

- Si vous savez comment le contacter, oui.

Bon. Réfléchir et ne pas paniquer. Une chose que Voldemort ignorait. Que pouvait bien ignorer un terrible mage noir ? Mise à part qu'il fallait éviter de se rendre chez le même chirurgien esthétique que Mickaël Jackson ?

- Potter, rend toi utile pour une fois, grommela Voldemort.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais la réponse ? répliqua Harry sur la défensive.

- Parce qu'il paraît que tu aurais un pouvoir que j'ignore.

- Ah... je ne savais pas, répondit Harry troublé.

Cutter soupira.

- Que pouvait-on attendre d'autre de la part de Dumbledore ? Je l'ai toujours trouvé foireux en mage lumineux.

- On s'éloigne ! protesta Shwalbe. Et nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en question soit Jedusor. Il n'est pas le premier à utiliser le titre que je sache.

- C'est pas faux.

- Peut-être que ça correspond à une classe de personnages ?

- Sauver le monde, suggéra Harry.

Il s'attira alors des regards surpris de la part de Cutter et Shwalbe, et celui légèrement embarrassé de la part de Voldemort.

- Il s'avère que Jedusor est plus doué pour sauver le monde que pour le dominer, répondit Shwalbe.

- Erreur de jeunesse, marmonna Voldemort.

Il s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- Mais à supposer que cela regroupe tous les Seigneurs des Ténèbres, l'amour si cher à Dumbledore peut être oublié.

- L'amour ?

- Il ne cesse de dire que c'est une chose que je ne comprends pas, répondit Voldemort agacé. Alors que Grindelwald...

- Bon... qu'est-ce que tu peux bien ignorer, Jedusor... reprit Shwalbe d'un air pensif. Je doute que tu saches faire une tarte à la myrtille, mais de là à ce que ça soit la réponse.

- Effectivement, grinça Voldemort. D'autant plus que Marmit'or qui a vécu au Xème siècle se vanter d'être le meilleur cuisinier.

- C'est ça ! s'exclama Harry. C'est la modestie. Ceux qui s'arrogent du titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorent la modestie !

Voldemort chercha un contre-exemple, en vain. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres historiques avaient tous eu un égo sur-développé. Aussi le mage noir hésitait entre le soulagement d'avoir probablement la réponse et la frustration que ce fût Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-refusait-de-mourir qui l'avait trouvée.

- Propose-la au troll.

Harry, enhardit par son succès, jeta un regard noir à Voldemort, mais s'exécuta. Le troll opina, sonna trois notes et...

- C'est une bonne réponse ! Félicitation, vous pouvez passer. De toute façon, depuis que j'ai découvert les pommes, je ne mange plus que ça. Sois dis-en passant, pourriez-vous signer ma pétition contre la stigmatisation des trolls et leur exploitation en tant que gardiens de ponts ? Et un petit commentaire sur mon _livre des visages_, ça serait sympa.

µµµ

Ilargi et Izara se dévisageaient amoureusement dans le ciel étoilé. Que l'on attribua aux deux astres lunaires qui éclairaient les nuits d'Eletxa des personnalités féminines ne les empêchaient pas de vivre une de ses plus pures romances, telles l'amour tragique qui avait déchiré Stolen et Brenner, tant de siècles auparavant. Dans une époque si lointaine que même les ents peinaient à s'en souvenir.

Mais à vrai dire, depuis quelques temps, ce peuple vieillissant et déjà dur de la feuille souffrait d'une sénilité de plus en plus certaine.

Hodeï contemplait en silence le firmament, ne laissant plus que la rumeur nocturne du sous-bois gelé imprégnée son être. Un petit nuage blanchâtre sortait à intervalle régulier de ses lèvres fines. L'hiver arrivait sur sa fin et pourtant, en ces régions nordiques qui abritaient le royaume Basaï c'était encore le règne de la glace et de la neige. Il chassa cet instant d'égarement de son esprit et repris sa marche. Le sol craquait sous ses pas.

Le jeune elfe avançait d'une bonne allure et le cœur léger. Il revenait du village d'Urgarbia où il avait vendu ses peaux d'ours et acheter des vivres que son âne portait sans broncher. C'était pourtant un petit âne gris, presque frêle et de plus en plus âgé. Bien loin de la mauvaise réputation que l'on prêtait à son genre, c'était animal docile et tendre. Hodeï l'avait vu naître et le verrait mourir. Telle le voulait sa nature d'elfe qui s'accompagnait d'une longévité jusqu'à huit fois supérieure à celle des hommes. En théorie.

En réalité, rares étaient les elfes qui vivaient plus ce cinq cents ans. Ou même trois cents. La faute aux hommes, murmurait-on dans leurs rangs de plus en plus enfiévrés. Et surtout à cette maudite Impératrice, Rebecca Ière, qui, aussi humaine fût-elle, se refusait à vieillir comme le faisait les gens de sa race. L'Impératrice était loin d'être populaire auprès des elfes des Sept Royaumes et en particulier auprès des elfes noirs. Beaucoup de rancœur agitait encore les cœurs.

L'âne renâcla. Il paraissait soudain nerveux. Fronçant des sourcils, Hodeï porta instinctivement la main à sa ceinture, au long poignard qui y était accroché. Il scruta les profondeurs sylvestres sans rien y déceler. Il n'y avait guère que des hêtres rabougris sur les chemins pentus qui serpentaient aux pieds des montagnes enneigées. Et pourtant... une nouvelle angoisse s'empara du jeune elfe. Un mauvais pressentiment tordit ses entrailles. Il pressa un peu plus le pas alors que l'aube nouvelle embrasée le ciel. Son oncle avait coutume de dire que lorsqu'un jour rouge se levait, c'était signe que beaucoup de sang avait coulé durant la nuit. Son oncle était assez superstitieux.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il découvrit le panache de fumée noir s'élevait par delà les derniers accidents de reliefs les séparant de la maison de son oncle. Son foyer. La longe de l'âne lui échappa des mains et l'animal s'enfuit, affolé. Hodeï ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Seul occupaient dans son esprit, les flammes qui s'agitaient à quelques centaines de mètres seulement, les hennissement furieux de chevaux portés par le vent, les jurons des hommes. Et l'odeur infâme de la chair brûlée. Il se mit à courir. Le souffle court, son cœur battait la chamade.

Il allait arriver en vue lorsqu'un immense serpent s'abattit sur lui. Un douleur lui perça le bras.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

**Stolen :** J'hallucine où elle nous a refilé nos vieux noms tout pourris et transitoires ?

**Brenner : **Grrr... alors que j'en avais un tellement classe

**Auteur : **Oui, bon, je n'ai plus que des récits fragmentaires et parfois illisibles de vos aventures, sans parler des fautes d'orthographe... hem, le _bracelait_ est magnifique. A ce sujet, je recherche un(e) beta. Et des reviews, naturellement. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera **« Un Nazgûl en Tong »**.

**Brenner :** ben en attendant, mon fiston il a intérêt à assurer


End file.
